Inexplicable
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Ambos eran inmortales, unos adictos a la sangre, sádicos y obsesivos compulsivos, y ahora mismo eran los perfectos amantes.


**Disclaimer:**Kakuzu ni Hidan me pertenecen, todos los personajes, trama, argumentos y conceptos del universo de Naruto son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto; y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**Inexplicable.**

El palpitante goteo de la lluvia resonaba sonoramente, tras caer de entre la boscosa faena, que con el manto nocturno confinaba a las tinieblas todo lo que les rodeaba. Inquiriendo la nefasta tormenta que acababa de azotar, escasas horas atrás.

Solo el murmullo de los búhos fue capaz de impartir vida en la penumbra de la noche. Perdiendo por completo los verdosos y esmeraldas matices en la absoluta infinidad, que en el camino desoriento a sus enemigos.

Permitiendo que llevara apoyado sobre sí el peso del albino de pupilas violetas, quién, jadeando, maldecía aún a los _shinobis_ que le habían envenenado, y habían atormentaban la invencibilidad de su joven cuerpo. Con tal crudeza que, se juro que los destazaría en cuanto les volviera a ver, recordando con detalle sus rostros y habilidades.

El moreno contempló de soslayo a su compañero bramar mil y un maldiciones. Parecía que decaería al instante; y no quería admitirlo aún pero, la preocupación le consumía por dentro.

La marcada palidez de su ya blanco rostro era de aspecto enfermizo. Plasmando perfectamente todas sus arterias, cómo la eterna piel de un vampiro.

Su irradiante mirada, detallada de vivacidad. Tornó el violáceo color de su irises en un carmín sangre que fue alimentado por la frenética atrocidad de sus sádicos actos, hasta remplazarlos por una divagadora mirada que no se centraba en un punto en específico.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras un helado sudor resbalaba por cada mínimo recóndito de su nívea tez. Entumeciendo sus piernas y manos, a medida que el imparable tiempo transcurría lenta y tortuosamente sobre él.

Aquella había sido la primera vez en la que el Akatsuki habría deseado no dejarle pelear.

No había caído en la cuenta de cuando comenzó a ceder a sus caprichos. Cuándo fue el instante en que ése aún inexperto, altanero y vulgar muchacho se transformo en objeto indispensable de su vida.

E inevitablemente, surgió a raíz de un inocente juego de niños. Dónde se vio en la necesidad de responder a sus insultos con frases ofensivas, que en ningún sentido arremetían hacía su persona con violencia. Sino más bien, en un simple acto de cruzar calurosas palabras de la única forma en la que sabía hacerlo.

Era un hombre de pocas palabras, y de cierto modo, las reacciones desafiantes del menor curvaban una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Y pronto le permitió jugar con sus presas.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que su ataque era lento y descuidado, se le halló satisfecho al vislumbrar la irascible felicidad que le estimulaba matar a un ser viviente, sin el menor reparo.

La desmedida actitud que desacreditaba al inmortal ante las desaprobatorias miradas de los demás, jamás intuyo en él con el afán de desalentarlo. Al contrario de eso, el hecho de que le pidiera permiso para ejercer sus aberrantes ritos, o para asesinar, le desbordaba de una inexplicable felicidad. Que no podía oponerlo a sus más hondos deseos.

Y los orbes violetas se llenaban de vida con solo percibir una alentadora frase yaciendo de sus labios.

Sabía que era un adicto al sadomasoquismo, que era un gato jugando con su presa al momento de asesinarles, que aparte de su Dios no tenía respeto por nada ni nadie, y que su actitud engreída y de maleante no era para nada halagadora. Sin embargo, era el único ser en ese diminuto mundo que podía permanecer a su lado por la eternidad.

_No desfallezcas..._

Con el caer del sereno término por hallar una pequeña gruta. De la cual, no dudo ni un minuto para permitirse invadirla.

Permaneció postrado en la entrada breves instantes, asegurándose de que nadie les hubiera dado el libre alcance, y solo cuando realmente estuvo completamente seguro de ello se introdujo en ella.

Al dar el primer paso paró en seco, casi al borde de un abismo, al sentir todo el peso del albino reposar sobre su hombro. Ocasionando un abismo que volcó su corazón, y temía reparar en la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ladeó temerosamente la mirada, casi sin ver, y observo que los grisáceos cabellos que solía llevar hacia atrás- en un acto impecable- invadían rebeldemente su pálido rostro, mismo que permanecía cabizbajo. Ocultando su semblante.

Una furia incontenible se apodero de todo su ser al instante y golpeando abruptamente una de las rocosas paredes, intento derrochar toda su impotencia.

Apretó sus ojos con ilusión de cegar su visión. Yaciendo arrepentido de obedecer sus sentimientos por encima de su deber, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió solo, y absolutamente vacío.

Sujetó con fuerza el escuálido brazo que pasaba por sobre sus hombros y con ayuda de su otra mano, apresó la pequeña cintura que mantenía apegado a él al muchacho.

Finalmente, andando con paso ligero, le llevo a lo más profundo de ese lúgubre y húmedo recinto.

Una vez dentro el murmullo del agua correr fue lo único que le mantuvo conectado con la realidad. Permaneció quieto, simulando a un cadáver, contemplaba con dificultad el cuerpo de Hidan. Al cual había depositado sobre su gabardina azabache, bordada de nubes rojas.

Si de algo estaba seguro para esas alturas era de lo mucho que amaba a ese infame ser, y que de ningún modo le permitiría morir tan miserablemente frente a sus ojos. E inclinándose hacía él, destapó con sus frías manos el abdomen del de cabellera plateada. Deleitándose con el bien formado abdomen del muchacho. Marcado de una musculatura perfecta.

Durante su inspección, pudo observar que su dije de triángulo invertido, engalanaba con creces su fermosura.

Había quedado completamente anonadado, ensoñado en la perfecta figura del muchacho, hasta recordar el peligro de no salvarle a tiempo, y dedicándose de lleno a rastrear la herida- en la que había penetrado el tormentoso veneno- poso sus labios. Retirando la mascara de su rostro para así, absorber aquel liquido negro que se vertía lentamente por el talle del albino.

O en el peor de los casos, ser benefactor de su dolor con tal de sacarle de su letargo.

Ya que si bien, el veneno era potente, aparentemente trabajaba de forma lenta y apenas había conseguido invadir una minúscula parte de su actual usuario.

Durante el proceso, Kakuzu sujetó la cadera del Jashinista, aplacándola al suelo. Mientras espetaba como se retorcía entre el insoportable dolor y la locura.

Su cuerpo sudo más que nunca. Pareciendo transpirar parte de dicha sustancia por todos los poros de su piel, entre tanto que, el codicioso tesorero extraía lo poco que quedaba filtrado dentro.

Y tras cumplir con su ritual, el hombre de arcaica edad vio con agrado que el muchacho se tumbaba sobre el piso. Pasando calma tras su tormenta.

Airado, el tesorero tomó asiento al lado del susodicho. Reacomodándose la mascara que cubría tan terrible imperfección. Miraba de soslayo al albino… por última vez.

Ahora podía sentirse en la completa libertad de relajarse. Habiendo cumplido con su deber.

Y… soltando un imperceptible gruñido, se retorció de dolor.

Al parecer, y para su infortunio, ahora el veneno yacía en él.

º

— Ka... Kakuzu... — Le escucho soltar en un susurro, cerca de su oído.

Kakuzu había perdido el conocimiento, sorpresivamente, su llamado le había hecho retornar de su desfallecimiento y abriendo de par en par sus orbes jade, los clavó débilmente en el joven albino.

Quien le asechaba totalmente preocupado.

En cuanto lo tuvo de vuelta y tan cerca de él, Hidan se echó hacia atrás, sintiéndose apenado por su latente exaltación.

No iba a demostrarle su angustia.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

— ¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¡¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? — Le recrimino al instante, recordando levemente que fue el fornido hombre quien le extrajo el veneno, y ahora mismo su deplorable estado se valía de haber muerto y perder uno de sus corazones en el trayecto.

Un silencio etéreo reino por largo tiempo.

Lapso en el que el tesorero no se digno a responder a sus alardes.

Se había dedicado únicamente a mirarle, cómo nunca le miro antes. Igual a un ser humano hermoso y frágil, al cual anhelaba proteger a capa y espada. Porque de algún modo- durante su delirio- pudo percatarse de que el muchacho no lo era todo invencibilidad y fiereza, sino más bien, un chico de veintidós años que estuvo a un paso de ser arrasado por el efímero pasó de la historia.

— K- Kakuzu... — Murmuro completamente extrañado. Denotaba a detalle la forma tan peculiar con la que le estaba mirando. Advirtiendo como un tenue destello de humanidad se avistaba en su persona, aunque fuera por un instante.

Su opaca mirada le aprisiono de tal manera que le fue imposible escapar. Primeramente de sus hechiceras pupilas, luego de esa fría mano, áspera y grande, que se irguió hasta acariciar su mejilla. Tan desinhibidamente que ni siquiera fue capaz de emitir palabras.

Y llevándole hasta él, Kakuzu aprisionó su esbelta figura en ese par de brazos que parecían recobrar las fuerzas perdidas.

— Cállate, Hidan — Le ordeno sin mas. De alguna manera se sentía con toda la autoridad de hacer y deshacer en su persona.

Solo la mascara rota en mil pedazos fue capaz de atestiguar aquel frívolo acto de dominio, dónde Hidan no supo reconocer al hombre que le atesoraba recelosamente entre sus brazos.

... con un inexplicable latir en su corazón que le erizaba la piel por completo, incapaz de echarle de su lado, cuando se mostraba tan afectuoso con él.

Ambos seres no supieron cuánto fue el tiempo en el que se encontraron aislados del mundo entero.

En silencio, sin emitir palabras.

En cambio, de lo que sí lograron percatarse fue del latir de sus corazones, los cuales, parecieron sincronizarse rítmicamente.

No había explicación, ambos quedaron perdidos en las pupilas del otro. Acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y a la humedad que se colaba por sus huesos. En completo silencio, como si las palabras ya no fueran necesarias.

Porque su mutuo silencio lo decía todo.

— Hidan... — Susurro el moreno, antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Tan instintivamente que el albino no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

Solo, se limito a corresponderle.

Uniendo sus labios con los que le engullían de forma deliciosa y a la vez arrebatadora.

Kakuzu saboreó sus sedosos labios con la lengua, sin quitar ojo de los irises carmín que le contemplaban extasiados. Atrapados en su contacto visual. Sin duda, Hidan estaba dispuesto a ceder a ese instinto carnal que le había ocasionado.

Permitiéndole en un acto de despreocupación total, invadir por completo su cavidad bucal.

Justo cuando entreabría su boca.

El _shinobi_ de la cascada sólo tuvo tiempo para contemplar sus labios un segundo. Antes de decidirse a profundizar el beso con su ansiosa lengua. Aquella que al instante se fundió con el músculo del albino.

Excitado, probó de tan delicioso néctar sin poderse detener ni controlar, aquel ferviente sentimiento que nació desde hacía tanto tiempo ya pedía a gritos ser tomado en cuenta, con la finalidad de explayarse por completo.

No supo explicarse sí era verdaderamente amor o simple deseo, sólo sabía que ya no podía soltarle nunca más. Que le necesitaba, y que Hidan era el único ser capaz de permanecer a su lado por toda la eternidad.

A sus ojos era sólo un niño, pero había sido capaz de revivir su inerte corazón. Haciéndose de los demás a su vez.

Todos y cada uno de ellos armonizando sonoramente ante su presencia.

Como nunca nadie más lo había conseguido hacer.

Amaba sus gestos de niño infantil, su piel, el brillo delirante en sus pupilas, y su misma sed de sangre.

Pareciera que hubiesen nacido especialmente el uno para el otro.

Kakuzu siempre se creyó indiferente, nada en este mundo era de su entera preocupación más que el dinero, y nada más que eso.

Nunca en su vida llego a llevarse bien con nadie. Era indiferente y no existía ser que se le igualase, excepto él, ese joven ninja de la aldea oculta de las aguas termales. Encarándolo sin reparos, sin ningún ápice de miedo. Dispuesto a pelear contra él no importando el qué.

Pensaba que quizás esa altanadería se debía a que sabía de antemano que nadie le podría matar, creyéndose fuerte y superior, y no era que no lo fuera, sino que, pecaba de presuntuoso.

De él sólo recibía ofensas, quejas y demás sandeces, pero de alguna forma para él se convirtieron en frases indispensables para su vida. Pidiendo para sus adentros que no parara de alegarle cuánto llegara a su mente.

Aun si fuera un…

_Joder, Kakuzu._

Él era feliz, siempre y cuando su ruidosa voz no parara de resonar con ímpetu, pronunciando su nombre.

Por patético que fuera eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder sentirse completo, para saber que el albino estaba a su pendiente y que una parte de él se volvía una con la suya.

Podía ser enfermo, si, pero nada en él era aparentemente normal. Especialmente su propia humanidad.

Ahora solo le necesitaba a él, a ese vulgar muchacho para poder sentirse vivo.

Ya que él era el único capaz de avivar- cual fénix renaciendo de entre sus cenizas- la cándida sensación que llego a perder alguna vez.

...

Le observó detenidamente, sin lograr dejar de delinear con sus pupilas los finos rasgos de Hidan, quién ahora mismo le miraba, jadeando, aguardando por unas cuantas palabras proviniendo de sus labios y que jamás fueron pronunciadas.

Porque eran completamente innecesarias…

En la guarda de la efímera penumbra, apegando al Jashinista contra su regazo, Kakuzu pudo asegurar que eso era todo lo que prescindía de importancia en su mundo, gracias a que ambos eran inmortales, unos adictos a la sangre, sádicos y obsesivos compulsivos, y ahora mismo, los perfectos amantes.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, ja ne~~


End file.
